The present invention is related to cutlery, including knives, forks, shears and other utensils used in preparing food. More particularly, the invention relates to cutlery with an ergonomic handle and a marking that identifies a particular cutlery implement when it is sheathed in a block. In some instances, cutlery is stored in a block of material, typically wood. A cutlery implement may include a working portion (e.g., the blade or prongs) that is stored in an opening or slot in the block allowing the handle of the cutlery implement to be exposed. This arrangement allows the cutlery to be stored in position ready for use and protects the working end of the implements.
When cutlery is stored in the block, the blade or prong is not exposed, and so, the user is not always able to determine readily the type of implement in the block. Often, the user will grasp and remove a piece of cutlery only to realize that the wrong piece of cutlery was selected. In some instances, the size of the handle is proportional to the size of the blade, and the size provides some visual indication of the type of implement. However, when the blades are close in length (e.g., six and eight inches) the difference in the handle size is not readily discernible. Furthermore, in some instances, different pieces of cutlery will have the identical handle (e.g., a fork and a knife of similar size). Constant removal of the knife from the block for inspection purposes creates unnecessary wear and tear on the knife blade.
One known cutlery set includes an icon on the blade of the knife indicating the type of food to be cut by the knife (e.g., poultry, vegetables etc.) and a corresponding icon located on the block. However, this identification method has several drawbacks because if a knife is repositioned incorrectly in the block then the icon on the block does not correctly identify the knife. Also, when the knife is stored or sheathed in the block the icon on the blade of the knife is not visible to the user. Thus, the user does not know whether the knife is the desired choice until the knife is removed from the block.
As a result, there is a need for cutlery that includes a mechanism for quickly and easily identifying the type of implement being stored in the block.
In addition to ease of use, consumers are mindful of the quality of cutlery, particularly with respect to knives. Fully forged cutlery, in which the working end (i.e., the blade or tongs) and the tang are constructed as a single forged piece, are considered to provide durability, strength, and balance. For example, a chef or cook who conducts sustained cutting or chopping operations typically prefers a piece of cutlery that is well balanced in order to minimize fatigue and promote easier control. Preferably, the weight of the cutlery should be evenly distributed between the implement and the handle. For this reason, fully forged cutlery often have tangs with exposed top length portions (i.e., uncovered by the grip material that forms the handle) so that consumers may see the one-piece construction of the working end and the tang.
Another feature important to the consumer is the “feel” of the handle. Cutlery handles are typically fabricated from a wide variety of natural and synthetic materials, or combinations of two or more materials. Resilient or pliable materials have been used as coverings for the rigid tang portion of the knife in order to provide a more comfortable, cushioned grip. Typically, an injection molded one-piece plastic or rubber handle is positioned onto the tang. Some cutlery utilizes a contoured handle that provides a more ergonomic shape for increased comfort. However, such ergonomic handles conventionally have grip material that covers the tang. As a result, the consumer cannot visually inspect the quality of the implement as with is possible implements having exposed tangs.
While contour-shaped, ergonomic handles are known in the art, such handles often are relatively thick and bulky, and do not provide for comfortable use by both consumers with small hands and consumers with large hands. Moreover, thicker, ergonomic handles often are not as comfortable when gripped between the thumb and forefinger over the bolster and the blade, as is typical for professional users.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide cutlery that have contoured, ergonomic shaped handles that are comfortable for both professional and ordinary consumers and for consumers with different sized hands. It is also desirable to provide such cutlery having an exposed tang that allows the user to inspect the quality and characteristics of the implements.